Bumblestripe
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Bumblekit Bumblepaw Bumblestripe |familyt = Mate: Father: Mother: Sisters: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl = Dovewing (formerly) Graystripe Millie Blossomfall, Briarlight Stormfur Feathertail |mentor = Mousewhisker |apps = Seedpaw |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks = None }} Bumblestripe is a well-muscled, bulky, big, thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *In the allegiances of ''Fading Echoes and Mistystar's Omen, he has mistakenly been listed as "Bumbleflight." *He has SkyClan blood, since his grandparents, Willowpelt and Patchpelt, are both Spottedleaf's siblings. *On her blog, Kate agreed that Dovewing would like Bumblestripe more if it wasn't for his name, as his name is "very uncool." In the same blog posting, she also said he was a better choice for her than "arrogant old Tigerheart."Revealed on Kate's Blog *Vicky originally said that Bumblestripe had "quite a crush on Ivypaw," but he has since fallen in love with Dovewing. When someone asked on her Facebook page why this was, she said that the 6th Omen of the Stars book will go over all this.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page However, no apparent crush Bumblestripe had on Ivypool is ever mentioned in The Last Hope. *Kate confirmed that Dovewing chose Bumblestripe over Tigerheart,Revealed on Kate's Blog as Bumblestripe was the more sensible option, and loving a cat from another Clan wouldn't work out well.Revealed on Kate's Facebook *Vicky revealed that Dovewing and Bumblestripe broke up in Bramblestar's Storm because Dovewing still has feelings for Tigerheart, and knows it's wrong to string Bumblestripe along.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Kate thinks that Dovewing "just wasn't that into Bumblestripe," and that she only could think about him as a friend.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Vicky confirmed that Millie neglected her other children out of her desperate attempt to care for Briarlight.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **Kate confirmed that Millie still loves Blossomfall and Bumblestripe and wishes Briarlight weren't injured so she could spend more time with them.Revealed on Kate's blog Family Members Mate: :Dovewing (formerly):Revealed on Kate's Blog Mother: :Millie: Father: :Graystripe: Sisters: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: Half-Sister: :Feathertail: Half-Brother: :Stormfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Uncle: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Half-Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Half-Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Cousins: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Males Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Mentors